spotlight_gsfandomcom-20200215-history
YummyCupcakesRule
YummyCupcakesRule was a contestant on Seasons 1 and 2 of SGS Big Brother. She competed aggressively during her time on the season, during which she was involved in numerous confrontations. Her stand-offish nature with some of the most powerful players in the house ultimately resulted in her nearly unanimous eviction, with only her ride or die, Nicholas, voting to keep her. While in the season, she went by the nickname of Ashley. Yummy returned to compete in Season 2 of SGSBB, this time surviving despite her argumentative nature. During this season, she went by the alias of Skylar. During her time on the season, Yummy won numerous competitions, keeping her safe once the two houses merged, resulting in a chaotic double eviction in which both John and Steve, the major competitive threats in the house, were evicted. Yummy finished the season in 3rd place, reaching the finale alongside ride or dies Chase and Nicholas. Biography Ashley, Yummy's nickname during Season 1, entered the house through the stowaway twist, alongside Nicholas, John, and Steve. Ashley entered the house by finding three keys hidden throughout the house during the first week, after which she immediately began to target Matthew, John, and Stella, having a poor history with them. Ashley managed to win the first power of veto competition, which allowed her to discard the power of veto and seal the fate of Peachy. Soon after she did so, however, she got involved in a major fight with Peachy, before helping the house to evict Peachy in a 4 to 2 vote. Ashley failed to win either competition in the next week, however, and despite being the puppetmaster, she was backdoored by John. Ashley returned during the fourth week alongside Peachy following a massive controversy and the expulsion of Matthew. Ashley was almost immediately backdoored again, however, after her own ride or die, Nicholas, made the fatal move to save Nathan from the block under another of John's HOH reigns. Due to a lack of jury response when asked for votes, Ashley ultimately voted on the jury, voting in favor of Nicholas. Ashley returned under the new name of Skylar in the second season. She immediately won HOH and POV and evicted house outsider Peachy, based on the previous season. Skylar continued to fly under the radar as Nicholas won the next HOH and did not nominate her for the sudden death competition. Skylar, Chase, and Nicholas then won a string of HOH competitions, allowing them to evict rivals John and Steve, as well as William and Bobby. All three reached finale night, at which point Skylar received no votes to win due to her abrasive personality and distrust towards the jury. She finished in 3rd place as a result. Player History (SGS Big Brother 1) Competition History Puppetmaster History Voting History Player History (SGS Big Brother 2) Competition History Voting History HOH History Trivia * Every time she's won HOH, Yummy has nominated bobbyjones22106 for eviction ** Also every time Yummy nominated Bobby, he survived the block ** Every time Yummy nominated Bobby, he was not her intended target * Yummy was the highest ranking female on SGSBB2 ** Yummy is also the first female to reach the finale in a season of SGS Big Brother * Despite being a constant target across both seasons, Yummy never voted in the minority * Yummy is one of just two female contestants across both seasons, the other being flouriish (Stella) * Yummy is the only female contestant to win a competition * Yummy was the last HouseGuest to be nominated in SGSBB2 ** JodyGraf and ChaseT were technically not nominated during the season due to the final 3 twist and Jody walking